pokemonatofandomcom-20200213-history
Ninliensis
Ninliensis is a dual-type Grass/Dark-type Pokemon. It evolves from Velocinobi starting at level 36. It is the final form of Grinobi. Game information Hekos Pokedex: #003 Ability: Overgrow, Prankster (Hidden Ability) Species: Ninja Body Style: Has a bipedal, tailed form. Gender Ratio: 7M:1F Egg Groups: Monster, Dragon Catch Rate: 45 Height: 4'03" Weight: 103.6 lbs Maximum Experience: 1059860 Obtained EVs: 2ATK, 1SPD Evolves: N.A. Biology Physiology Ninliensis is still lime green in color and its underbelly is now slate black. Its tail is even longer and now has five points. On its feet, on its inward most toe is a large curved talon. On his back are two sets of green leaves that resemble wings. On his shoulders are dark green tufts of leaves or feathers. It also has a mane of Black feathers on the back of its head and neck. Gender differences None. Special abilities Ninliensis has the same abilities as its previous forms. Its arm blades are extremely sharp, and wild Ninliensis sharpen their arm blades, claws, and talons on trees and rocks. It is much less active during days and is more nocturnal, it sleeps in the sun during the day and uses the energy gained from photosynthesis for hunting at night. It can now run even faster, it can run at extremely fast speeds through the jungle, able to maneuver through the treetops and undergrowth. Behavior Ninliensis are all over the place when it comes to their social structure. Some are part of groups and some prefer to stay alone. Habitat Ninliensis live in jungles. Diet Ninliensis don't often require food because of their lifestyle of basking during the day and storing energy for later. However, domesticated ones often eat small insects and small mammals. Stats Base Stats: *HP: 80 *ATK: 130 *DEF: 60 *SP.ATK: 95 *SP.DEF: 65 *SPD: 100 *Total: 530 Learnset By Level Up *Base: Cross Poison *Base: Pound *Base: Leer *Level 6: Razor Leaf *Level 11: Quick Attack *Level 16: Fury Cutter *Level 22: Pursuit *Level 28: Leaf Blade *Level 34: Swords Dance *Level 40: Acrobatics *Level 46: Giga Drain *Level 52: Night Slash *Level 58: False Swipe *Level 64: Leaf Storm By TM/HM *TM01 Hone Claws *TM02 Dragon Claw *TM04 Calm Mind *TM05 Roar *TM08 Bulk Up *TM09 Called Shot *TM10 Hidden Power *TM11 Sunny Day *TM12 Taunt *TM19 Impulse *TM21 Frustration *TM22 Solar Beam *TM27 Return *TM31 Brick Break *TM32 Double Team *TM40 Aerial Ace *TM41 Torment *TM42 Facade *TM43 Threat Dance *TM44 Rest *TM46 Thief *TM48 Razor Seed *TM52 Focus Blast *TM53 Energy Ball *TM54 False Swipe *TM56 Fling *TM60 Quash *TM62 Acrobatics *TM63 Embargo *TM65 Shadow Claw *TM66 Payback *TM67 Retaliate *TM70 Flash *TM75 Swords Dance *TM78 Speed Ball *TM81 X-Scissor *TM84 Poison Jab *TM86 Grass Knot *TM87 Swagger *TM89 U-Turn *TM95 Vampire Fang *HM01 Cut *HM07 Defog By breeding -- By tutoring *Covet *Seed Bomb *Low Kick *Iron Tail *Aqua Tail *Foul Play *Dragon Pulse *Sucker Punch *Last Resort *Knock Off *Synthesis *Giga Drain *Snatch *Grass Pledge *Frenzy Plant Origin Concept Origin Ninliensis is based on Velociraptors and Ninjas. Name Origin Ninliensis' name is a combination of Ninja and mongoliensis, as in Velociraptor mongoliensis. Trivia None.